Awaken!
by MoonPaper
Summary: Rating is because of language. There MIGHT be some SanzoHakkai later... not sure. but when the Sanzo-tachi get back to heaven, what chaos will ensue this time? Won't Nataku wake up? How? Hm....
1. Default Chapter

When He Awakens

By: MoonPaper

Summary: What happens when Sanzo-tachi finally finishes their task, and they get back to being Konzen, Tenpau, Kenren, and the innocent heretic, Goku? Won't Nataku wake up? How will it happen?

* * *

Chapter 1: The Sanzo-tachi are back!!

The Goddess of Mercy looked at the scene before her unfold, as the four gods who were banished awakened, and their lost memories restored. A smile curled contentedly at the side of her mouth, and her faithful guard looked at his happy mistress' face. Suddenly, a bright blast of light interrupted their reverie, and they watched, as at the same time, right in the middle of the lake, something began to foam, and emerge from the water. They all watched, all the gods gathered, as the scene was interrupted, and as the form began to emerge. 

First came out a head, a head of long, white hair, which floated in the water, almost covering thee entire stretch of the pond. The, it was followed by a head, which was looking down. However, though they could see a marking on her forehead, it was half covered by her long hair. Then, fully clothed, she began to emerge, sitting on a large gold shell. As soon as she was out completely, everyone gasped as her eyes snapped open, and she looked at them with large gold eyes. She opened her mouth to talk, but nothing came out, and she looked around wildly, as if confused. The bosatsu stood up immediately.

She turned to her maidens and guards. "Pull the shell out immediately!" They obeyed, and the girl, still sitting on it, watched in amazement. She looked at the bosatsu with the large, endearing eyes; full of something even she could not place. Nevertheless, she patted the girl on the head and smiled at her. The girl looked at her, then at the pool. Everyone's attention went back to it, but before the Bosatsu looked away, she grinned. Maybe things won't be so boring after all... Everyone watched as the four figures rose out of the pool and opened their eyes. Nobody noticed as the girl walked out of her shell.

Tenpau rubbed his head and looked at his friend. "Well, Konzen, Kenren, Goku, that was quite an adventure..." Goku looked at them. "Yeah. But it was fun!!" They all looked as someone cleared her throat, and bowed as they saw the Bosatsu. She smiled. "Finally, the four of you are back- though it will be quite boring now. Well, join us! Goku, I think you have a new friend here- she's also a-" She looked at the empty shell and looked around in panic. "Aaah! Where is she?!" The people murmured and looked around. "There!" They saw her sitting beside Nataku's throne, her head against his arm, sleeping. Murmurs spread throughout the crowd.

Goku ran over and smiled widely. "Hey, Nataku! Long time no see! How are you? Nataku? Nataku? Na-" The Goddess of Mercy put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. "He's been like that since he defeated Gyumaoh." Goku looked at him, sad. "Then, how do we wake him up?" The bosatsu shook her head. "We don't know how." She opened her eyes to see Goku carrying Sanzo's/Konzen's tessen, about to hit Nataku. (A/N: I'll refer to them in their usual names.)

"AAAAh! What're you doing!" Goku grinned up at her. "This is how Sanzo wakes me up!" Everyone sweatdropped. But as if sensing danger, the girl woke up, and nobody saw her do it, but she was suddenly in front of Nataku. Goku looked at her, then at the bosatsu. "New, Onee-chan, who's she?" The woman laughed exaggeratedly, flattered. "Ohohoho... I don't know, but am I really onee-chan?" Goku nodded with a smile, and Bosatsu's guard almost choked. "How dare you-"

The Bosatsu stopped him and grinned at Goku. "Well... we don't know who she is. Why don't you ask her?" Goku nodded and extended a hand towards her. "Hey! My name's Goku. What's your name?" The girl looked at him, and sized him up. She smiled and sat down. To everyone's curiosity, she just sat there and looked at him. "Name? What's a name?" Goku looked at her. "You don't have a name? I also didn't have a name, but Sanzo gave me one! Maybe you should ask him to give you one?" She looked at him. "Sanzo? What is Sanzo?"

Hakkai laughed uneasily as Sanzo started to have veins popping out of his head, and he started to growl, about to shoot his Spirit-ascending gun. "Ano.. Sanzo, remember, everyone here is a god?" He growled and took his tessen back from Goku, whacking him on the head with it. Sanzo gave a "Hmph!" and looked away from the two pairs of gold puppy-dog eyes, only to meet Hakkai's convincing green ones. He sighed, and looked away again. Everyone leaned nearer as he mumbled something under his breath. The girl smiled at goku. "Atashi wa _Heiwa." _Everyone then looked in amazement, as Nataku blinked his eyes, adn he lifted his hand to look at it. He smiled. "goku! Bosatsu-megame! Konzen, Kenren! Tenpau!" He loked at the girl at his feet, looking up at him. "Heiwa."

A/N: I'll continue this, no doubt, but I would appreciate it if ppl gave me reviews. lalo na kung may ibang taga pilippinas dyan. I dunno... should I add yaoi?


	2. Chapter Two, Your Basic DID

When He Awakens

By: MoonPaper

Summary: What happens when Sanzo-tachi finally finishes their task, and they get back to being Konzen, Tenpau, Kenren, and the innocent heretic, Goku? Won't Nataku wake up? How will it happen?

* * *

Last Chapter: 

Hakkai laughed uneasily as Sanzo started to have veins popping out of his head, and he started to growl, about to shoot his Spirit-ascending gun. "Ano.. Sanzo, remember, everyone here is a god?" He growled and took his tessen back from Goku, whacking him on the head with it. Sanzo gave a "Hmph!" and looked away from the two pairs of gold puppy-dog eyes, only to meet Hakkai's convincing green ones. He sighed, and looked away again. Everyone leaned nearer as he mumbled something under his breath. The girl smiled at goku. "Atashi wa _Heiwa." _Everyone then looked in amazement, as Nataku blinked his eyes, adn he lifted his hand to look at it. He smiled. "goku! Bosatsu-megame! Konzen, Kenren! Tenpau!" He loked at the girl at his feet, looking up at him. "Heiwa."

Chapter 2: On Heiwa...

Heiwa smiled and she and Nataku just looked at each other for a while, before she looked at the Bosatsu, and Nataku and Goku talked. Nataku explained his long sleep. "I was with the four of you, watching everything. You guys sure eat a lot." They all nodded, not hearing the last part, but the Bosatsu grinned at tehm. "All of you should find your rooms in their original states." The Sanzo-tachi and Nataku nodded, but Heiwa whimpered. "Nee-chan..." Bosatsu looked at her. "Hm... I think... Nataku, since Konzen's already sharing a room with Goku, I don't trust kenren, adn Tenpau's room is a mess... _you _can share with Heiwa!" Nataku's eyes opened beyond possible opening limits. You could say his eys were popping out. Bosatsu laughed and left, as did most of teh watching gods. The Sanzo-tachi looked as Nataku looked down at Heiwa, who was looking up at him. Gojyo looked at the God of War critically. "Hey, Nataku.. Don't go attacking her in the middle of the night or anything, huh?" Nataku turned red. "NANI??? Anyway, the Bosatsu said she didn't trust _you_." He jumped back as Gojyo tried to hit him.

Hakkai scratched his chin and cocked his head to the side, smiling. "Yare, yare des..."

* * *

"Mou, Nataku, Want to play-?" Goku looked at the empty-looking room. He looked closer, and saw that Nataku was curled up tightly at the foot of his bed, sleeping. Heiwa was nowhere to be found. Goku jumped up and shook him. "Nataku! Nataku!" The taishi groaned. "Ngh. Goku?" Goku shook him. "Where's Heiwa?" Nataku stood up. "Huh? Heiwa!" He looked around the rom, under the bad, behind the doors, and wherever. She wasn't there. "Uh-oh."

The two ran around the palace of heaven, ignoring everyone's protests. "Heiwa~a!!" Goku cried out. They were running to the bostasu's lotus pond, when they bumped into none other than Gojyo. "Itttaaiii... Watch where you're going, yarou!" Goku suddenly got fired up. "Yarou? Who're you calling yarou, Ero Kappa?" The general smirked. "You, of course. how many Yarou Baka Sarus are there in heaven?" Goku growled and bit his head. "Ittaaaiii! Baka Saru, what did you do that for?" Goku snorted. "Coz' you deserved it! Ne, Nata-" 

Gojyo snickered when Nataku silenced him, but also stoped when the taishi glared at him. He was watching something, and was watching hard, at that. Goku leant forward and also stared. "What's she doing, Nataku?" The fighting god just shruggged. "I truly don't know..." Gojyo looked closer. "It's... It's Ningenkai!" They all squinted adn nodded. "What is she doing?" They all shrugged, but a wizened woman's voice answered then from behind. "She's putting the world back together." They all turned around, to see an extremely old woman wearing an old fashioned hagaromo looking with joy at Heiwa.

The young girl was floating in the middle of the pond, and all around her, broken pieces of blue- green glass floated, and each and every time, a shard broke in two, or another one would come out of the pond. There wer running from behind, adn soon enough, Kami arrived in a sedan chair. In his booming voice, he ordered everyone out of the way, adn walked closer to Heiwa, but not wihtin the radius of light she emmitted. "Heiwa-" She looked at him, her eys looking different, as if glazed over. "Heiwa- the heretic, I order you to take the post of Goddess of Peace." Everyone murmured, and gave each other glances. Heiwa just continued putting pieces in, trying to make everything fit into the quarter of the world she had fixed. Nataku was pale as marble. "No..." 

Goku looked at him. "What do you mean, no?" Nataku shook his head and ran away. Goku started after him, but Hakkai held him back, not looking at him, but at the view, with a sombre expression on his face. "Come to my office." HE did, and slowly, unnoticed, they walked out of the staring crowd. "Hakkai, Doushite?" Hakkai shook his head adn sat him down on a cleared chair. He sat behind a table. "Goku." He looked at the tactics genius. "Nani?" He was forced into being serious, with Hakkai's oerly serious one. "Being the Goddess of Peace has a lot of complications with it. Haven's Goddess of Peace died the moment Nataku became Fighting God, adn the moment Gyumaoh became God of Destruction. It is something bad, Goku, something very bad. Goddess of peace comes with another title. Goddess of Sacrifice, Goku.

"Looking at Ningenkai now, Goku, what do you see? Ruins. And putting a world together requires lives to be shed, the magic of life is strongest. Not a mortal's life, but a God's. The moment Heiwa puts together that Ningenki, _she will die_." Goku looked at him, bewildered. "Surely not!! Heiwa is a heretic, like me..." Hakkai shsook his head, and was about to stand up, when a strong shake shook the whole palace. "NANII!! What's happening?" 

A/N: I'm so bad, leving this here, and not updating for so long. Thanks to (me.) for reviewing!! And I'm not going to turn her into a Mary-Sue, i'm going to turn her into a DID!! So, don't worry, she'll barely have lines, anyway. *neko grin*

To the peeps out there, REVIEWWW MEEEEE!!!! And 'sides, I'll have more inspiration that way.AT LEAST ONE REVIEW BEFORE I UPDATE.


End file.
